


Considering

by starlightwalking



Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [23]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Haleth considers the nature of elvish drunkenness, and then a little more.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin
Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076816
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Considering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya_Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).



> For the wonderful Narya_Flame, who requested: Caranthir + "Are you drunk?"
> 
> This is one of my favorites from this round of prompts :) I love these two!

“Are you drunk?” Haleth demanded.

Caranthir glared at her, which would have been more intimidating if he hadn’t just banged his head on her rafters and was leaning against a wall for support. “ _No_ ,” he growled.

Her eyes widened, and a delighted grin spread across her face. “You _are_!”

“I am _not_ ,” he said, with great difficulty as his words kept trying to slur together, “ _drunk_.”

“I didn’t know you elves could _get_ drunk!” Haleth exclaimed. She wrapped an arm around his waist—he was far too tall for her to reach his shoulder—and helped him stumble into a chair across the room.

“You should meet my cousin Finrod,” Caranthir muttered. “Back in Valinor he would do this—this thing—I forget what he called it. Stood upside down on a barrel of mead and…drank as much as he could while his brothers held him by the feet—”

Haleth laughed so hard she collapsed on top of him, her head resting on his chest. “Finrod? King Finrod who spoke to Thingol on our behalf?”

“He was not always a king!” Caranthir insisted, gesticulating wildly and almost hitting her in the face. “The fucker was— _so_ annoying—still is, I can’t believe you like him so much—”

Haleth stared at him fondly, overcome suddenly with how much she liked this prickly, waspish elf. Thingol was ethereal and haughty; no matter his kindness, Finrod, it seemed, had a dozen different faces, each more unsettling than the last; but _Caranthir_ —he was _real_. He picked fights, he got drunk, he told embarrassing stories about his relatives. He was a good man; a good friend. Maybe a good something else, too, if she could convince him to hang around in Brethil a little longer.

“ _You_ don’t seem very drunk,” he informed her, eyes narrowing.

She smirked. “Oh, I am,” she teased. “You should hear my thoughts.”

“Mm?” he asked, twisting a strand of her hair around his long, elegant fingers. “Care to share?”

Haleth considered. Well, what did she have to lose?

“I must be _very_ drunk if I’m considering kissing you, is all,” she said, looking him directly in the eye.

He once had mentioned that his name meant something about blushing. If that was true, he lived up that name now.

“Oh?” he croaked. “You are?”

“Mhm,” Haleth said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. He once had mentioned he admired that about her. If that was true, she didn’t want to disappoint him, not now.

“What if I was too?” he asked in a strained whisper.

“Then,” she said, hoping he wouldn’t mind that her breath smelled like beer, though his probably did too, “I think we should maybe do a little more than considering.”

“Mm,” he agreed, and finally— _finally_ —kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/619617735424589825/for-the-prompt-meme-43-caranthir).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
